Una Historia Barbara
by Dragnor
Summary: La historia de Ragnar en su búsqueda de librar la mundo del mal, tiene su chiste o no?
1. La llegada

Debo aclarar que todos los personajes son propiedad de Blizzard Entertainment y que solo hago uso de ellos para este escrito, espero les  
guste la historia de este cuate jejejeje  
  
UNA HISTORIA BARBARA  
  
Esta historia comienza de muy, muy atrás.. Hace años Diablo, Lord of Terror caminó en este mundo y lo corrompió, fue derrotado en las entrañas del mismisimo infierno por un valiente, en Tristram cuenta la leyenda, se le recibió como un héroe, se hicieron canciones de sus hazañas y durante meses no se hizo nada mas que festejar, y había razón, pero nuestro héroe no se sentía bien, con cada aniversario se ponía mas viejo y mas melancólico, despertaba sudando frío a mitad de la noche, las voces la llamaban, las voces que escuchaba a través de la piedra del alma que arranco a Diablo, las voces de sus hermanos Mephisto y Baal, esas voces ahora lo reclamaban..y el acudiría tarde o temprano.  
  
Así fue como Diablo, regreso al mundo, posesionándose al fin del héroe que lo venció, y prometiendo liberar el sello que encerraba a sus hermanos fuera de este mundo, para gobernarlo junto con ellos en una nueva era de destrucción..  
  
Ahora son los tiempos en los que Diablo camina de nuevo en el mundo, mas fuerte que nunca y marcha con paso seguro hacia las entrañas del mundo para corromperlo desde su centro mismo, y solo un nuevo héroe logrará detenerlo.para siempre  
  
Capitulo I  
  
La llegada  
  
-Vaya vaya- Dijo Kashya comandante de las ya menguadas fuerzas de la orden del ojo silencioso -no todos los días se ve por auqi a uno de esos altos musculosos y descerebrados bárbaros-  
  
Asi era como se le recibía a la gente hoy en día, ya no había cortesías y cada quien peleaba por un trozo cada vez mas granda en un banquete que hacia tiempo, ya habia terminado, al parecer la labor de los Tres, ya había empezado  
  
-no lo repetiré de nuevo..señora..mi intención es solo pasar la noche aquí y continuar hacia el paso de las montañas y llegar a Lut Gholein- -¿y como piensas hacerlo?, de aquí a Lut Gholein esta infestado de creaturas innombrables, sin mencionar que el paso de las montañas es un desierto interminable- -¡Kashya!, ¿es asi como recibe la orden a los viajeros en estos tiempos?-la voz provenía de una mujer vestida en púrpura, y reflejaba no solo sabiduría sino tambien la firmeza suficiente para doblar la voluntad de un guerrero bien templado -mil perdones señora, es sólo un mendigo que.- -¡Kashya!- en esta ocasión la voz se dejo oir por encima incluso de la tormenta que se avecinada y cuyos rugidos ya eran oídos aun a varios kilómetros. -Perdonad señor, a mi comandante en jefe, los tiempos son difíciles y la guerra ya ha llegado hasta aquí, lo que ve es lo que queda de la hermandad, y como verá solo estos debiles muros de madera, nos separan de la maldad- -Estos muros han aguantado mas que los del monasterio hermana- -¿Pero por cuanto Kashya? Y a costa de cuantos...lo menos que podemos hacer es recibir la poca ayuda que nos llegue- -¿Y como sabes que nos ayudara?, de seguro es otro buscador de gloria y no solo eso, es otra boca que alimentar, y por lo que veo, el hombre es de buen comer-  
  
las carcajadas de los centinelas en la puerta se dejaron oir, como un leve murmullo.  
  
-¡Silencio!, preguntas que como se, y no tengo respuesta para eso, pero algo me dice que asi sera-y vio a nuestro ahora empapado amigo bárbaro, con unos ojos llenos del fuego de la esperanza-Es mi deseo que el extranjero, conviva con nosotras el tiempo que guste y se le dispense la misma atención que a cualquiera de nosotras, ¿me he hecho entender?- Un coro silencioso de resignaciones, supiros y gruñidos se dejo oir, y Kashya no hizo nada mas que hacer una reverencia y decir un "si señora" para después invitar al nuestro personaje a pasar.  
  
Y mientras lo conducia a traves del campamento decidio averiguar mas sobre el  
  
-Y bien extraño, cual es tu nombre?- -Ragnar, de las tierras del norte- -Pues ahora te dare la buena y la mala noticia¿cuál quieres oir primero?- -La buena supongo-dijo después de forzar una sonrisa -bien, la buena es que gracias a mi hermana tendras asilo el tiempo que gustes, ella es la mas sabia y sabe por que hace las cosas, asi que acomodate y acostumbrtate a estar vigilado las 24 hrs del dia de acuerdo?- -mmmmm-  
De pronto se paro en seco y volvio a ver a Ragnar con unos ojos fijos y duros, pero a la ves tristes y nostálgicos -La mala es que Andariel, un demonio muy poderoso, ha tomado el monasterio y con el el paso de las montañas, asi que apartir de ahora estas varado aquí con nosotras y compartirás el mismo destino que el campamento- hizo una pausa como para tragarse el llanto y la preocupación -asi que espero que ese par de hachas sirvan para algo mas que cortar la leña de tu pira funeraria-. 


	2. La cueva del mal

Debo aclarar que todos los personajes son propiedad de Blizzard Entertainment y que solo hago uso de ellos para este escrito, aquí va el  
primer quest, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo, ya que este fic esta  
basado en la historia de un personaje real......bueno, del juego obviamente  
  
Capitulo II  
  
La cueva del Mal  
  
A la mañana siguiente, unos golpes se dejaron oir, en la entrada de la tienda que se le asigno a nuestro personaje -¡Hey!, despierta, Akara desea verte- -parece mentira que a estas horas y siga durmiendo-  
  
Para cuando Ragnar salió de su tienda, encontró un gran alboroto, en el campamento, centinelas llendo y viniendo, cruzando de lado a lado el pequeño asentamiento, cargadas de carcajs con flechas y algunas otras llevando armaduras hacia lo que parecía ser una herrería  
  
Así que nuestro héroe después de vagar un poco por el asentamiento que estaba tomando el cariz de prepararse para un asedio, encontró finalmente la tienda de Adara.  
  
-Buenos días-pregunto mientras entreabría la tienda con una de sus manos -pasa- recibió por toda respuesta  
  
La tienda lujosamente amueblada, estaba llena de personas hombres y mujeres todos discutiendo acaloradamente en torno a una mesa  
  
-Bien amigos silencio!, este es Ragnar, de quien les he hablado, y quien espero, nos traiga algo de luz a nuestra oscura situación- -Buenos dias-dijo de nuevo Ragnar al sentirse observado por la muchedumbre -Kashya explica a mi invitado la situación por favor- -si hermana, bien sucede esto, espero hayas notado el movimiento, y se debe a que dos de mis mejores scouts, regresaron ayer mientras tu dormías, muy mal heridas una murió y la otra esta próxima a seguirle, pero entre sus alucinaciones hemos logrado entender, que hay un grupo de demonios acampando no muy lejos de aquí, en una caverna que nosotros llamamos "del Mal" y parece que se preparan para atacarnos...al amanecer  
  
El rostro de Ragnar adquirió una dureza y seriedad que por un momento provocaron un silencio en la sala  
  
-Y supongo que ya tienen un plan de acción no?- -nos preparamos para el asedio si es a lo que te refieres...- -¿prepararse para el asedio, que solo piensan hacer eso?- -y que otra cosa podemos hacer extranjero, atacarlos en su terreno?- -precisamente, es lo que menos esperan que hagamos, ellos vienen hacia nosotros, así que su "campamento" estará muy mal defendido si es que acaso lo esta, y si atacamos al anochecer, tendremos a la sorpresa de nuestro lado y.... -¡basta!, es tu segundo día aquí y crees que puedes venir a dar ordenes?, acaso crees que no lo hemos intentado, muchas de nosotras han muerto en planes similares y créeme hemos aprendido nuestra lección, NO podemos contra ellos, pelean con una velocidad y fuerza inhumanas además no sienten dolor, solo piensan en matar y destruir, son incapaces de cualquier sentimiento que no sea el odio....no podemos enfrentar a un enemigo que no teme morir- la desesperación en su voz cundió por toda la tienda y parecía extenderse incluso mas allá de los confines de ese campamento, parecía ser que era sentir del mundo en general.  
  
-bien, entonces. Iré yo solo- -¿qué?- -que iré yo solo, nadie mas esta dispuesto a acompañarme, y además no tienen nada que perder, si yo muero, soy un estorbo menos y por lo menos matare a la mitad de ellos y de eso estoy seguro, lo cual les hará mas fácil el defenderse- -estas bromeando, que puedes hacer tu solo contra decenas de ellos?- -mas de lo que todos ustedes escondidos en un agujero-  
  
después de decir eso, se retiro hacia su tienda, a recoger su equipo y a prepararse para lo que sería su primera batalla contra los Tres  
  
-esta loco!, no es posible que el haga todo es...- -Basta Kashya, quizá el este en lo correcto y por lo que respecta a mi, tendrá todo mi apoyo-  
  
minutos después, Ragnar, estaba abrochando el ultimo broche de su armadura ligera de cuero y afilando su par de hachas en ese momento entro Akara a su tienda.  
  
-bien guerrero veo que no alardeabas, así que te daré la ubicación de la cueva, esta cerca de menos de 3 horas del pueblo rumbo al oeste- -gracias, ahora, me retiro, no hay tiempo que perder, si para el amanecer solo ven monstruos, quiere decir que he muerto y podrán disponer de mis pocas posesiones, toma, esta bolsa pagara por mi estancia y comida aquí- -tu dinero de nada sirve guerrero no hay comercio y además eres mi invitado y si sobrevives, siempre serás bienvenido aquí en el campamento de las arpías.  
  
15 minutos después el aire frío azotaba el cuerpo del nuestro héroe, acostumbrado al frío del norte este apenas si le causaba un leve escalofrío, lo que lo mantenía tenso en cambio, era la sensación de la batalla y el saber que quizá no volvería a ver el amanecer y de que quizá, tampoco regresaría a su amado Harrogath  
  
al llegar a la cueva, la encontró rodeada de inscripciones y pinturas terroríficas, y del agujero se desprendía un hedor nauseabundo  
  
-bien, ya llegaste, ahora entra y cumple con tu labor-  
  
En cuanto entró a la cueva sintió un vuelco en el corazón, era como entrar a una tumba, lo único que hacia habitable la cueva, eran las antorchas prendidas de las paredes, pero fuera de eso, ni un sonido se escuchaba, se pregunto si acaso no estaría entrando a una emboscada, de ser el caso, tenía pocas probabilidades de salir de ahí con vida, o al menos entero, procuraba incluso no respirar ya que hasta su aliento parecía ser el heraldo de la desgracia. Unos metros mas delante de la entrada se detuvo, y empezó a a oir algo parecido a un gruñido o un lamento, y presto atención al sonido, este se acercaba y empezó a oír unos pasos también, y justo cuando sus puños se cerraban sobre las empuñadoras de sus hachas, diviso al primero de sus enemigos, un hombre, con la piel carcomida, colgándole de los huesos, y se movía como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada, después del sobresalto se dispuso a pensar la mejor forma de matarlo rápida y silenciosamente, no quería que en un segundo toda la cueva estuviera tras de el, sin embargo para cuando había decido la forma de hacerlo, era demasiado tarde, con algo parecido a un rugido la criatura se abalanzo sobre el -demonios!, adiós factor sorpresa!- y se lanzo al encuentro del enemigo que a pesar de su complexión poseía la fuerza de 3 hombres, la pelea fue rápida un par de hachazos y el zombie estaba partido en dos en el suelo, pero la alarma había sido dada, y ahora el ruido de tambores en la cueva se iba haciendo cada vez mas grande y la luz de antorchas se aproximaba con rapidez a la vez que varios tipos de aullidos gritos y gruñidos crecían hasta alzarse incluso por encima de los tambores  
  
Lo siguiente fu el encuentro de nuestro héroe con una armada de demonios, De diversos tamaños y formas, pero todos con un objetivo común, matar y devorar al intruso, un par de hachazos aquí y allá contuvieron a la primera oleada ya que los monstruos demostraron tener también sentido estratégico, asi que nuestro héroe tuvo que verse en varias ocasiones en una lucha mas bien intelectual para obtener la mejor posición para defenderse, aun así, la batalla no fue muy prolongada, en cuanto ubico al que parecía ser el líder un sujeto armada solo con un puñal y un estandarte se abalanzo sobre el abriéndose paso por medio de certeros hachazos que hacían rodar las cabezas de sus enemigos y lo mato de un solo tajo, con lo cual los demonios que se le acercaban huyeron, aterrorizados, después solo fue cuestión de perseguirlo uno a uno hasta matarlos.....  
  
Pasada la primera batalla nuestro héroe noto con orgullo y a la vez con agradecimiento, que solo tenia unas cuantas heridas leves, unos roces por aquí y por allá, nada de que preocuparse se dijo....y con algo mas de confianza se interno aun mas en la cueva, que parecía haberle tomado algo de respeto, las siguientes horas fueron prácticamente lo mismo con excepción de que en un encuentro una criatura gigantesca lo hirió bastante de un solo manotazo, lo que lo obligo a atacarlo mas con la astucia que con la fuerza, sin embargo fuera de ese incidente, parecía ganar cada vez mas confianza y sentirse mas lleno de energía con cada golpe que daba, al final, se encontró con un grupo de zombies todos en derredor de uno que se veía como el líder de ellos que al verlo ordenó algo en ese lengua del mal, y acto seguido los zombies junto con el se fueron sobre Ragnar, después de los dos primeros que mordieron el polvo descubrió el verdadero poder del zombie era mucho mas fuerte y rápido que los demás, además de que parecia imbuirles parte de esa fuerza y velocidad, por lo que Ragnar paso algunos problemas para deshacerse de ellos pero al final solo quedaban el y el "zombie jefe" como decidió nombrarlo mas tarde cuando contó la historia. Decidio acabar la pelea pronto, por después de todo lo que había pasado y mas esta ultima batalla ya se estaba empezando a sentir cansado y sabia que de seguir asi, no aguantaría mucho una batalla prolongada con ese zombie, asi que haciendo acopio de voluntad, lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, mandando al zombie contra una pared después de lo cual invoco el grito de batalla de su familia y se arrojo sobre del zombie con otro golpe aun mas mortal que el anterior y lo remato descargando todo su peso y el de su hacha en el pecho de la criatura que después de un grito se desplomo.....  
  
Jadeante, nuestro héroe regreso por los corredores extrañado al ver q ue ahora se veían envueltos en una extraña luz que lo reconfortaba y le daba la sensación de paz , admirando con orgullo los montones de cuerpos que dejo y al salir de la cueva se dio cuenta de que había estado mas tiempo del planeado, ya que por el destello rojo en el horizonte estaba comenzando un nuevo día.  
  
-como pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes- dijo hacia nadie en particular y con una sonrisa y recuperando con el aire de la madrugada las fuerzas perdidas, se dirigio hacia el campamento donde por lo menos esperaba encontrar comida y cama.  
  
El recibimiento fue poco menos que excepcional, incluso Kashya parecía feliz de verlo de nuevo y la Herrera del pueblo parecía ser la mas interesada en escuchar su historia y no solo eso sino estar con el ya que durante todo el día no perdió oportunidad o de mostrarle las armas que había hecho o de averiguar todo lo que pudo sobre el, Akara por su parte después de un largo discurso de agradecimiento y felicitación lo nombro protector de la orden, cosa que Kashya no acepto plenamente pero ya había cambiado su opinión sobre el, si no lo quería en el campamento al menos ahora lo respetaba como guerrero. Después de contar su historia en la cual no exagero y aun así causo gran admiración en todos los del campamento fue cuando pudo ir a descansar, durmió toda esa noche y todo el dia siguiente, tiempo durante el cual se gestaban otros movimientos de Andariel, quien ya sabia que su intento de tomar de una vez por todas el campamento había sido frustrado por un hombre.... 


	3. El cementerio de las arpias

Debo aclarar que todos los personajes son propiedad de Blizzard Entertainment y que solo hago uso de ellos para este escrito, vamos con el segundo quest, me disculpo con aquellos a los que les gusto mi fic, y los  
deje esperando, pero tuve que arreglar ciertos asuntos personales, de cualquier manera disfrútenlo y procurare que ahora los capitulos salgan al  
menos semanalmente  
  
Capitulo III  
  
El Cementerio De Las Arpias  
  
Después de levantarse y desayunar en compañía de sus nuevos amigos Ragnar se dio cuenta de que ahora se había convertido en una especie de ícono de ese asentamiento y que se esperaba algo mas de el que solo dormir y comer, así que decidió empezar algo que quizá le iba a costar la vida, y era liberar a esta hermandad del azote de Andariel, por lo que su primera acción fue visitar a Charsi y mientras ella reparaba sus armas decidió averiguar lo mas que pudiera sobre la situación de este asedio y pensar en la forma de resolverlo  
  
-buenos días Akara, necesitamos hablar- dijo mientras entreabría la tienda de la sacerdotisa -pasa Ragnar- -mmm, bien no se como sonará esto pero, quiero ayudar....es decir quiero matar a Andariel para liberar a la hermandad- Akara sonrió y lo vió misteriosamente como escudriñando en sus ojos alguna vacilación o falsedad en sus palabras sin embargo lo único que encontró fue el alma de un guerrero antiguo, en busca de nuevas batallas -mi querido Ragnar, matar a una reina demonio no es una empresa fácil y mucho menos a corto plazo, podrías pasar aquí el resto de tu vida peleando una batalla que quizá ya perdimos y... -La sacerdotisa se esta rindiendo?-pregunto Ragnar con un leve tono sarcástico, a lo que Akara respondió con una sonrisa de resignación -bien, aprecio tu ayuda y no seré yo quien te amarre, ve con Kashya ella sabrá ponerte mas al tanto de la situación afuera de estos muros. Minutos después Ragnar se aproximaba a Kashya quien al parecer estaba meditando ya que se sorprendió al verse tapada por la sombra de nuestro héroe. -Ragnar! Buenos dias, ¡rayos no te vi venir!- -lo siento Kashya, en fin, solo vengo a decirte que... -se a lo que vienes, en el campamento las noticias corren rápido y mas si son acerca de nuestra nueva celebridad, así que te lo diré sencillamente, no esperes que confíe en ti solo por que nos salvaste de un puñado de monstruos, hay cosas mas terribles que los demonios-y su voz pareció hacerse mas grave -si realmente quieres ganarte nuestra confianza y nuestra ayuda, debes ir al cementerio de la hermandad, donde Blood Raven esta levantando a nuestros guerreros caídos como zombies- -¿y como llego al cementerio?-aunque a decir verdad Ragnar no estaba muy ansioso de volverse a encontrar con esas criaturas fétidas y repugnantes que antes que nada le causaban lástima -pasando las praderas encontraras la entrada, ten cuidado, Blood Raven es muy hábil, y muy peligrosa.-y diciendo esto se alejo, en dirección hacia la tienda de Akara.  
  
Ya en campo abierto y tras algunas escaramuzas Ragnar llego a la entrada del cementerio, llegando mas rápido de lo pensado gracias a las indicaciones de Flavie la vigía a la entrada de ese territorio, dando un último suspiro empuño sus hachas y comenzó avanzando hacia el cementerio, envuelto en una misteriosa neblina que parecía envolverlo solo a él. Al ir avanzando Ragnar notó un silencio muy profundo y que misteriosamente la bruma parecía estar solo alrededor del cementerio ya que conforme avanzaba se iba despejando, dejando al descubierto decenas de tumbas, la mayoría vacías -bien, esto no puede ser bueno-se dijo para si mismo y se sorprendió al notar lo bajo que se escuchaba su voz y pensó que en esa atmósfera había algo que disminuía el sonido y que debía andar con mas cuidado.  
  
Casi justo cuando pisaba las primeras losas la vio, encaramada como una bestia salvaje en un árbol, al centro estaba Blood Raven, se sorprendió al notar el mismo atuendo de Kashya en ella, con excepción de la diadema que indicaba su rango -UNETE A MI ARMADA- fue lo que en una voz que rompió con todo el silencio reinante dijo -realmente agradezco la invitación pero sabes, tengo el vicio de respirar y pues no gracias....-aunque a pesar de su respuesta Ragnar ya sentía sus músculos tensos y sus sentidos aguzados, todo dispuesto para el combate -MI ARMADA TE DESTRUIRA!!!!!!- y acto seguido se arrojó al suelo cayendo ágilmente como un felino y de la bruma que parecía haberse cerrado en torno a ellos empezaron a surgir las siluetas de los zombies, rápidamente Ragnar tomo una posición defensiva ya que entre las siluetas había perdido de vista a Blood Raven... y la batalla comenzó, a fuerza de hachazos logró abrir un camino entre los zombies que a cada segundo parecían multiplicarse, saliendo de entre ellos divisó a Blood Raven en el momento justo que esta disparaba su arco y una flecha en llamas le rozó la cabeza. -demonios esta chica no esta jugando!!!!!- las flechas comenzaron a llenar el cielo y Ragnar se dio cuenta de que a Blood Raven no le importaban sus súbditos y lo que planeaba estaba funcionando, y era protegerse detrás de ellos y dejar que los zombies lo mataran. Tras un segundo de vacilación que le costo en un doloroso golpe a Ragnar, decició cual sería el mejor curso de esa batalla, y de nuevo valiéndose de su fuerza y habilidad logró abrir un camino despejado entre el y Blood Raven, lo que aprovecho, para lanzarle su hache justo al pecho, Blood Raven no esperó el movimiento, por el hacha la golpeo limpiamente en el pecho, tirandola al suelo, Ragnar no lo dudo y aunque los zombies ya estaban de nuevo sobre él, arrojó la siguiente hacha hacia la cabeza de Blood Raven, quien incorporándose sólo alcanzó a emitir un chillido para luego caer dacapitada al suelo mientras el hacha se incrustaba junto con su cabeza en el árbol, los zombies cayeron sobre Ragnar quien abrumado por su peso  
  
se desplomo y empezó a forcejear por salir, pero parecía inútil, eran demasiados, súbitamente alcanzo a ver un resplandor y le parecío oir que una mujer le agradecía y observó asi como estaba en el piso que el cuerpo de blood raven se convulsionaba y de el salían rayos de luz, uno de ellos alcanzo a ragnar, y el se dio cuenta de que esos rayos afectaban a todos los zombies y los dejaban innertes en el suelo, a los pocos segundos Ragnar estaba cubierto de cadáveres pero aún así, no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar que una vez más, había logrado una victoria contra Los Tres.  
  
De regreso al campamento notó que la única molestia era una laceración causada por la garras de los zombies en su espalda, y pensó que sería necesaria un poco de atención médica en esa herida pero eso sería después en lo único en lo que pensaba ahora era en llegar a suelo seguro e interrogar a Kashya sobre Blood Raven. 


	4. Deckard Cain

Debo aclarar que todos los personajes son propiedad de Blizzard Entertainment y que solo hago uso de ellos para este escrito, lo prometido  
es deuda, aquí sigue la historia disfrútenla y mandenme sus review,  
gracias.  
  
Capitulo iv  
Deckard Cain  
  
En cuanto Kashya vio acercarse a Ragnar, pensó que decididamente este no era un hombre cualquiera, más aún, por haber derrotado a quien fuera una de sus comandantes...y su mejor amiga, de este hecho Ragnar no se mostró muy sorprendido, sin embargo, se mostró lo suficientemente asombrado, como para no causar un recelo en Kashya.  
  
De inmediato se dirigió hacia Akara, quien atendió su herida con un bálsamo especial que mitigó el dolor y de no ser por la continua molestia que le causo en las aventuras subsecuentes, casi hubiera jurado que no tenía nada. A raíz de su hazaña que muy pronto se vió obligado a contar en una cena casi tan fastuosa como la anterior, notó que ahora contaba no solo con el apoyo de todo el campamento incluida Kashya, sino que también había varias guerreras deseosas de compartir sus aventuras y por las insinuaciones que recibió también querían compartir el lecho con él. Cuando Ragnar hubo descansado y habiéndose dado un baño, comenzó a notar que parte de su equipo estaba dañado, aún más que cuando lo de la cueva que solo necesitaban algo de filo sus hachas, ahora estábamos hablando de que su armadura presentaba fallas que en una batalla podrían acarrearle la muerte, así que tomando un puñado de oro se dirigió hacia Charsi, quien como siempre se encontraba ante su yunke, forjando algún arma nueva, para su colección, a pesar de esta manía suya de hacer armas, Ragnar admitió para si, que tanto el trabajo como la calidad de las armas eran incuestionables, tomó aire y se acercó a ella  
  
-Hey Charsi!, debo de preguntarte algo- Charsi dejó lo que estaba haciendo se pasó una mano por su frente para quitar su cabellera rubia y hacerla hacia atrás y tomando aire se volvió hacia Ragnar y le sonrió. -Hola Ragnar, si, que pasa?- -me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a reparar mi armadura, esta un poco dañada cerca de la hombrera izquierda y... -calma grandote, déjame a mi hacer lo mío, mientras por que no pasas a ver, que es lo que te gusta?, te apesto a que encontrarás algo de tu agrado- en cuanto terminó de decir eso, tomó la armadura y comenzó a revisarla, Ragnar prestó atención sólo durante una parte de la revisión ya que acto seguido comenzó a revisar las armas que Charsi tenía en venta.  
  
Después de un rato de estar observando volteó para ver como iba Charsi y se sorprendió de ver que hasta ese momento se diera cuenta de que a pesar de todo era bastante atractiva, "no puedo ponerme a pensar en esas cosas" se reprochó y sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar que quizá no era del todo raro que le pareciera atractiva ya que como la había escuchado narrar en otras ocasiones ella era también de sangre bárbara aunque sus padres habían muerto y fuera adoptada por la hermandad.....  
  
Para distraerse decidió vagar un poco por el campamento y cual sería su sorpresa al verse interceptado por Kashya y Akara  
  
-buenos días Ragnar, me preguntaba si podríamos hablar un momento- -claro Akara, que se te ofrece?- -bien, tanto Kashya como yo, estamos bastante asombradas con tu labor, y al mismo tiempo nos damos cuenta de que estamos enfrentando a un enemigo bastante fuerte y si queremos aumentar nuestras posibilidades de éxito haríamos bien en intentar rescatar al último de los Horadrim.....a Deckard Caín...- -...bien y ¿donde se encuentra?- -en Tristam, bueno, en lo que queda de Tristam- -La mejor entre nuestras guerreras irá contigo, ya que el rescate no será nada fácil y créenos vas necesitar a alguien cubriéndote las espaldas-  
  
A Ragnar no le agradó esa idea, pero comprendió que no estaba sujeta a negociación.  
  
-mmmmm, bien, pero les advierto que nunca he sido una buena niñera- -la pregunta es quien la necesitará- dijo una voz a sus espaldas y para cuando volteó descubrió a una guerrera ya lista para partir, mirándolo con unos ojos de pocos amigos -Ragnar dejame presentarte a Elly- -.........mucho gusto- -bueno, apartir de ahora somos un equipo, espero que sepas trabajar bien-  
  
Después de escuchar las indicaciones sobre como llegar a Tristam, comprendió el porque la búsqueda sería mas sencilla entre los dos, aunque prefería trabajar solo, decidió que si esperaba seguir su camino debería terminar lo antes posible con ese asedio que lo estaba retrasando, asi es que nuestro héroe ya resignado se dedicó a pensar la mejor forma de conseguir una ventaja en contra de lo que ciertamente serían un número muy grande de enemigos, asi que optó por regresar con Charsi, por sus cosas y por un par de jabalinas que esperaba, les otorgaran la ventaja en cuanto a ataque a distancia.  
  
-Charsi, eh, uh, necesito esa armadura lista para el amanecer y 2 juegos de jabalinas qu.......- -otra vez grandote? Ya te dije que me dejes hacer lo mío, sé de tu partida y pensé que necesitarías alguna de mis armas así que ya te tengo hecha la cuenta-  
Ragnar no sabía como reaccionar, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran de esa forma tan grosera, interrumpiéndolo y sin embargo no le molestaba que ella lo hiciera, además, no podía negar que era bastante eficiente respecto a lo que ella llamaba "lo mío" y algo más, hasta parecía que había cierta empatía entre ellos, aventuro un -"me leíste el pensamiento"- y sonrío y le pareció notar que ella se sonrojaba mientras recibía el saquito de oro y se volteaba para devolverle sus cosas.  
  
Dos hrs. Después Elly, junto con Kashya y Akara, esperaban a Ragnar, en torno a una placa de piedra en el suelo, con dos braceros en dos de sus aristas, recibió la explicación que se trataba de un punto de reunión, diseñado por los antiguos Horadrim y repartidos por diversas partes del mundo y que servían como Transportadores, hasta ahora habían logrado activar 3, entre ellos y por suerte ya que ahorraría la carga de provisiones el del Stony Field, se encendieron los braceros y Elly se colocó sobre la placa, pronunció el nombre del Stony Field, y se desvaneció en el aire; Ragnar quedó boquiabierto con su cerebro intentando asimilar que clase de magia estaba trabajando en ese lugar, con algo de desconfianza se paró en la placa Y empezó a mirar a todo el mundo a su alrededor, pronunció el nombre y cerró los ojos. 


	5. El pasaje Subterraneo

Debo aclarar que todos los personajes son propiedad de Blizzard  
Entertainment y que solo hago uso de ellos para este escrito, aquí le seguimos, por cierto gambito, hasta donde se, rescatar a deckard cain es  
opcional, claro, lo necesitaras mas tarde para que te hable del cubo y claro ese anciano te ahorra una fortuna, pero tambien a mi me caia gordo en  
el primer diablo jejeje.y para registrarte, pues, nada mas da clic en  
register o pega esto en tu navegador   
  
Capitulo v  
El Pasaje Subterraneo  
  
Para cuando los abrió se encontraba en una placa exactamente igual a la del campamento, sin embargo solo estaban él y Elly y no tardó en darse cuenta del cambio de paraje ya que inmediato el aire se empezó a sentir mas frío y a lo lejos se divisó una especie campamento, del cual por el olor que traía el viento no era de humanos.....  
  
-y ahora que?- pregunto Elly con un tono de voz, que reflejaba su nerviosismo, ya que según le contara mas tarde, no esperaba encontrar cerca de ese punto sagrado un campamento enemigo, -supongo que lo tomaremos, pero será con cautela para aprovechar nuestra única ventaja que es la sorpresa- automáticamente cambió de su par de hachas a un par de jabalinas e interiormente se acordó y agradeció que Charsi fuera tan buena, ya que las jabalínas eran lo bastante ligeras como para manejarse sin problemas.  
  
Deslizándose por entre las tiendas consiguieron matar a los centinelas conservando como siempre el mayor silencio posible, Elly demostró ser una tiradora infalible, ya que logró derribar si un solo grito de dolor a los centinelas, pero a medida que se internaban entre las tiendas, era obvio que no podrían salir de ahí, o tomar el campamento sin una lucha abierta, así que Ragnar de nuevo utilizó sus hachas y convocando como hiciera en la cueva el grito de guerra de su familia se arrojó al centro del campamento, cubierto por Elly que ya estaba tirando a los dos primeros que los vieron  
  
Los demonios demostraron tener la suficiente inteligencia para comprender que debían replegarse y reunirse lo que provocó un giro en la batalla ya que pasada la sorpresa,. Empezaron a atacar sistemáticamente, Ragnar le gritó a Elly que disparara contra los demonios con estandarte, ya que por su pasada experiencia en la cueva notó que estos reanimaban a los enemigos caídos, Elly por su parte notó con horror que el círculo de enemigos se cerraba en torno a ella y que pronto no tendría forma de romperlo, Ragnar se acercó a ella tomando desprevenidos a los enemigos que amenazaban a Elly, y al mismo tiempo le dio todo el tiempo necesario a ella para buscar una mejor posición y cubrir a Ragnar de sus enemigos. Los shamanes estaban disparando bolas de fuego hacia Ragnar y Elly que quedaron bastante chamuscados pero nada de seriedad y tras algunas maniobras defensivas y ofensivas, ya habían aniquilado a las fuerzas del campamento.  
  
Después de eso, y abriéndose paso por entre las filas de las guerreras poseídas cosa que en un principio causó que Elly errara algunos tiros debido a la impresión de ver a sus compañeras, sin embargo ahora lo hacía con la sangre fría y con la puntería que ya la estaba caracterizando, nuestros héroes llegaron a una formación de 5 piedras dispuestas en forma de pentagrama y en cuyo centro estaba una pequeña banda de demonios, al mayor de entre ellos al que Ragnar arrojo una de sus jabalinas, desprendió una serie de cargas eléctricas lo que los puso a la defensiva a el y a Elly quien por su parte ya estaba disparando contra los demonios que se les acercaban, Ragnar atravesó con sus jabalinas a los demonios mientras Elly lanzaba certeras flechas a los circundantes y finalmente solo quedaban ellos y el demonio de electricidad, tras ponerse de acuerdo y con un certero tiro de jabalinas y flechas, el jefe se desplomó en medio de algunas decenas de cargas electricas, algunas de ellas alcanzaron a nuestros héroes produciéndoles espasmos y quemaduras.  
  
Ragnar y Elly tomaron un descanso para reponerse de estos ataques ;habían llegado a uno de sus objetivos: las piedras.....eran la entrada a un portal que los llevaría a Tristam, sin embargo aún necesitaban conocer la forma de activarlas y para hacerlo deberían atravesar una montaña por medio de un túnel que según Akara no estaría muy lejos de las piedras llamado "El pasaje Oscuro", de ahí seguirían por el bosque hasta el centro mismo de este, donde encontrarían un árbol, con un pergamino, que indicaba los pasos para activar las piedras, sin embargo a estas alturas, se habían dado cuenta que Andariel conocía estas cosas y que probablemente el Árbol estaría custodiado igualmente por algo no menos agradable que este demonio eléctrico.  
  
Después de haber vendado las heridas que así lo requerían, tomaron el camino enfrentando en algunos puntos a las guerreras poseídas y en otros y evitando en la medida de lo posible los campamentos enemigos, finalmente dieron con la entrada que buscaban, la cordillera se elevaba imponente y justo como la mandíbula de una enorme bestia la caverna se mostraba con sus incontables hileras de estalactitas y algunas estalagmitas, como filosos dientes esperando cerrarse sobre las desprevenidas presas, Ragnar no pudo menos que esbozar una sonrisa ante lo dramático de la escena y dirigiéndose a Elly, no pudo menos que decir  
  
-primero las damas- Elly a su vez devolvió la sonrisa y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza se negó, por lo que después de unos segundos ambos empuñaron sus armas y avanzaron, con cautela, pero sin amedrentarse ante la oscuridad que con cada paso, los envolvía aún mas.  
  
Ragnar percibió la mima fetidez de la cueva del mal, y notó la molestia que esta causaba en Elly, sin embargo y a pesar de que preferiría estar solo, no pudo menos que sentirse mas reconfortado que la vez pasada, por lo que ahora, el iba a la cabeza, con sus sentidos alerta, listos para detectar el menos movimiento, sonido......, llegando a los primeros escalones, una serie de losas mal apiladas y talladas, ambos se percataron, de la desventaja de su posición, había una serie de corredores, por lo que una vez iniciada la batalla, nada impediría que se vieran con cualquier posible huida cortada, por un número indeterminado de enemigos, Ragnar, sentía la ansiedad que caracteriza a su raza por la batalla, pero comprendía al mismo tiempo que no era el momento de lanzarse sin un plan, sin embargo para la desventaja de nuestros héroes unos ojos malignos espiaban desde la oscuridad, y desapareciendo en ella, fueron a preparar la emboscada para los intrusos.....  
  
-¿y ahora por que corredor vamos?- la voz de Elly era mas baja que un susurro y aún así Ragnar percibió el apremio de la pregunta, pero lo que en realidad le intrigó mas, fue el hecho de que hasta ahora que hablaban notaba la profundidad del silencio reinante, algo no andaba bien ahí, ni el menor ruido, ni siquiera la mas insignificante alimaña corriendo o chillando..... -Elly....- respondió con un susurro que solo le confirmo lo que esperaba....¡UNA EMBOSCADA!  
  
De los corredores, súbitamente y aparentemente sin ningún origen, una andanada de flechas erró sus blancos por milímetros y aun asi, bastaron para desencadenar lo que en muchas ocasiones nuestro héroe recordaría como una de sus primeras experiencias con la muerte. Nuestros héroes se cubrieron lo mejor que pudieron y gracias a las flechas explosivas de Elly lograron dislumbrar a algunos de los múltiples enemigos, Ragnar sintióse completamente, tomado por la sed de batalla, y sin pensárselo dos veces saltó hacia el lugar donde la flecha había alumbrado a un grupo de arqueras enemigas , mientras corría, tomó un par de jabalinas y al aproximarse al corredor, las arrojó, oyó el sonido de un grito y un cuerpo desplomarse en medio de la oscuridad, Elly también salió, buscando sin duda una mejor posición defensiva Ragnar ya había empuñado su par de hachas y ahora corriendo lo mas bajo posible enfiló hacia donde por un momento las flechas habían dejado de salir, para cuando entró al corredor súbitamente se empezaron a prender varias antorchas, permitiendo ver ahora claramente las siluetas enemigas desaparecer tras una saliente en la pared, Ragnar se disponía a darles caza cuando escuchó el grito de auxilio de Elly, saliendo, la vió rodeada por los que molestos demonios armados ahora con pequeñas espadas cortas y antorchas, sin embargo estos parecían de una constitución mas fuerte y por la fuerza de sus ataques, comprendió que lo eran, tras lanzar un feroz rugido como de león, salto sobre el último grupo de ellos, cortando de certeros tajos los pequeños y contrahechos cuerpos de los demonios, ningún enemigo necesitaba dos golpes, sin embargo, el número no parecía disminuir, y por cada rostro enemigo que desaparecía bajo su hacha, aparecía otro igual, sediento de su sangre, las espadas enemigas cada vez se acercaban mas, inflingiendole heridas que en si, no eran serias, pero si lo estaban agotando, Elly tenía sus propios problemas, las flechas de su carcaj estaban casi agotadas y sus brazos y piernas se veían cansados de tanto disparar y correr, lo que la hacía mas lenta, Ragnar comenzaba a creer, que esta sería su última aventura, y por un momento le pareció que lo era, ya que el mundo a su alrededor, parecía oscurecerse como si la oscuridad de la cueva hubiera tomado vida y la solidez del frío hielo y se los tragara a todos humanos y demonios por igual.....despertó con el olor cobrizo de la sangre seca en su nariz, no podía moverse y no tardó en descubrir el por que, atado a una estaca podía observar algo que lo perturbaría no estaban mas en la cueva ahora parecía una especie de villa subterránea, ¡había un campamento dentro de esas cuevas!, su mente a pesar de estar embotada por los gritos y el repugnante olor de la caverna que ahora le parecía mas penetrante solo podía pensar en que realmente no había forma de calcular un número para el mal que se iba generando segundo a segundo en el mundo, Elly estaba atada en una estaca próxima a él al parecer todavía no recobraba el conocimiento, y de pronto la pregunta que despejo por completo su mente y sentidos y parecia conferirle nuevas fuerzas para luchar...¿por qué estaban vivos?. 


	6. La Mujer Bestia

Debo aclarar que todos los personajes son propiedad de Blizzard  
Entertainment y que solo hago uso de ellos para este escrito, ups!!!!, lamento no haber subido el capitulo antes, pero tuve que arreglar cosas de  
la escuela, espero les guste y esperen sin falta, el siguiente fin de  
semana otro capitulo jejejeje  
  
Capitulo vi  
  
La Mujer Bestia  
  
A sus pies se le ofrecía el espectáculo mas alucinante que hubiera visto hasta entonces, asentamientos de diversas clases de criaturas todos distribuidos a la manera de un campamento guerrero, había forjas, armerías incluso logró distinguir, una pequeña explanada para las ejecuciones....era obvia ahora la razón de que ellos estuvieran vivos, serían interrogados hasta morir. Su mano derecha le hizo saber que afortunadamente que los demonios podrían superarlo en número y tener la inteligencia para apresarlo en una emboscada, pero eran pésimos para registrar, por sus músculos adoloridos notó que lo registraron con más rudeza que conciencia y tenía todavía una pequeña cuchilla escondida en su cinturón, pero por el momento y hasta averiguar un poco más sobre su situación no haría nada.  
  
A la media hora según calculó, todo el "campamento" dejo de trabajar y empezaron a congregarse alrededor de las estacas, y vió aparecer del fondo de un túnel a un grupo de arqueras, custodiando fuertemente a una mujer, de cabello negro muy enmarañado, con rasgos mas bien bestiales y cuyos ojos eran de un gris frío, como dos glaciares en un mar tempestuoso; La mujer bestia sonrío al estar a unos cuantos metros de ellos, Elly estaba siendo reanimada por uno de esos pequeños y contrahechos seres el cual introducía un líquido negro y espeso en la boca de la chica, Ragnar sintió su sangre hervir y estuvo a punto de hacer algo impulsivo, pero la mirada gélida de la mujer, captó su atención:  
  
-Vaya, hasta que despiertas- la voz de la mujer era extrañamente suave y aterciopleda, sin embargo era como si una serpiente estuviera hablando al indefenso roedor que ha elegido como su cena, Ragnar no se sintió muy cómodo con esa sensación y se revolvió en sus ataduras sin apartar la mirada de esa extraña ....criatura -jamás podrás escapar de aquí, al menos no en una pieza, y espero que no lo intentes, estas vivo, gracias a mi voluntad y permanecerás asi, hasta que me hayas dicho lo que deseo, tu amiga por otro lado, hemos tenido problemas en mantenerla viva, pero supongo que aguantará lo suficiente, para verte como un cerdo en un espetón antes de que le toque a ella-  
  
una mueca que probablemente sería una sonrisa, dejo al descubierto una serie de dientes, que podrían pertenecer a diferentes clases reptiles  
  
La mente de Ragnar trabajaba rápidamente, ¿como podrían salir de ahí?, no sabía que responderle aunque tenía varios insultos listos para salir.  
  
La extraña mujer ordenó algo en un lenguaje incomprensible y después de bajarlo de la estaca, Ragnar era transportado a base de empujones y empellones hacia la explanada que hacia poco había visto, se sorprendió de sentir sus músculos con fuerza y no débiles y recordó aquel brebaje que introducían en la boca de su amiga, y prefirió no pensar en que consistía ese brebaje y concentrarse en cambio en lo que le tocaría vivir a continuación.  
  
Justo cuando los pequeños engendros se disponian a atarlo en una especie de altar de piedra Ragnar decidió jugarse el todo por el todo, ya que iba sin ataduras, no le fue difícil alcanzar su pequeño cuchillo y hundirlo en la garganta de uno de esos demonios, lo levanto rápidamente a manera de escudo ya que los guardias de adelante y atrás aunque atónitos, ya se disponían a echar mano de sus espadas cortas. Arrojo Ragnar el cuerpo de su enemigo hacia atrás brincando entre los guardias de enfrente, abriendo con su aterrizaje una brecha, lo suficientemente grande, como para maniobrar, Ragnar invoco una vez mas el grito de su familia y rugió de tal manera que algunos de los monstruos titubearon antes de lanzarse contra él, Ragnar aprovechó esta situación para propinar a uno de los pequeños monstruos un golpe que lo mandó a algunos metros de distancia cayendo sobre un pequeño estandarte del campamento quedando empalado por las agudas lanzas que lo conformaban, Ragnar embistió por esa brecha ignorando las pequeñas incisiones que sus enemigos le empezaban a infligir, llego, hasta el estandarte y quitando la espada del demonio, diose la vuelta, para encarar a la creciente horda que ya le cercaba el paso, en esos momentos, Ragnar era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, que la batalla, sus sentidos totalmente saturados, revisando cada sonido movimiento y olor del enemigo, calculado los golpes propinados y buscando la salida, algunas veces mas, su rugido ahuyento a las pequeñas bestias dándole el espacio suficiente para buscar una mejor posición, durante algunos minutos, Ragnar pudo mantener esta situación, sin embargo, las arqueras ya estaban empezando a disparar, lo supo en el instante en que, una flecha rozó su hombro izquierdo, siendo sin duda, el corazón el lugar predestinado, entonces, Ragnar brinco al centro del grupo de arqueras que, tomadas por sorpresa , no alcanzaron a levantar sus arcos a tiempo....demasiado tarde, Ragnar golpeo a todas con una celeridad impresionante, dirigiendo sus tajos hacia la garganta o el pecho, diezmando rápidamente a sus oponentes , se empezaba a sentir cansado y rugiendo una vez más, logró abrirse paso hasta donde estaba Elly, ahora completamente consciente y forcejeando por liberarse de sus ataduras, Ragnar golpeo con su espada en la parte posterior del poste, cortando al instante las ataduras, Elly, de inmediato, pateó a los demonios que ya tenia enfrente y al igual que Ragnar tomó una de las espadas y empezó a tirar tajos a diestra y siniestra manteniendo a raya, aunque con dificultad a los enemigos, Ragnar estaba agitado, las pequeñas heridas comenzaban a diezmar sus fuerzas, pero sabía que de morir, lo haría aniquilando a todo el campamento y a esa horrible mujer bestia....  
  
-¿cómo saldremos de aquí?-gritaba con desesperación Elly, cada vez mas cansada y lenta. Ragnar cortó un par de cabezas, tomó por el cuello a un demonio y después de arrojarlo sobre los que le seguían, respondió -¡¡¡¡hay que matar a la líder, y los demás se dispersaran!!!!!! Justamente cuando terminaba esa frase, sintió una punzada en su muslo derecho, bajo la mirada y vió una flecha que lo atravesaba de lado a lado, con la vista ubicó a la repugnante mujer bestia, preparando el siguiente disparo y sonriéndole...  
  
Ragnar rugió e intentó brincar hacia ella, pero su pierna estaba inutilizada por el disparo, además de se comenzaba a sentir mareado por causa del veneno del proyectil, tomó a otro de los pequeños demonios y alzandolo en vilo, bloqueo la flecha dirigida hacia su pecho, y lo arrojó, una vez más, contra los enemigos que le rodeaban, haciendo un último acopio de fuerzas, decidido a morir como un guerrero en batalla, cargó hacia le mujer bestia, quien ya le tenía en la mira y comenzaba a tensar el arco, el dolor de la pierna era insoportable y el veneno lo tenía bastante aturdido pero aun así, logró abalanzarse sobre ella en el momento en el que ella disparaba, sintió el dolor de la flecha atravesando su hombro y sintió también el rugido de ella al verse atravesada por su espada, justo a la mitad de su pecho. Ragnar de pronto sintió frio, la mujer bestia agonizaba debajo de él minetras un viento polar emanaba de ella.....los demonios comenzaron a correr en círculos, atropellándose los unos a los otros, huyendo en desbandada por los túneles, nuestro héroe comenzaba a recuperar sus fuerzas, aunque todavía mareado por el veneno, sentíase un poco mejor, ahora que sabía que todo había terminado, comenzó a reir, y su risa fue interrumpida por una voz cálida que no dejaba de preguntar -¿qué es tan gracioso?, casi morimos aquí y lo único que puedes hacer es reir, no tenemos idea de donde estamos, no tenemos comida ni agua ni....-Elly siguió enumerando las cosas que faltaban y Ragnar no puedo hacer menos que sonreir y seguir riendo, poco después ella le agradeció el haberla ayudado y juntos se dispusieron a hacer algo para mejorar su situación  
  
Después de unas horas ya habían encontrado casi todas sus pertenencias, y ya se habían repuesto de sus heridas encontrando varias pociones entre el campamento enemigo, Ragnar nunca a lo largo de todo su viaje, se decidió a investigar aquel brebaje negro, pero estuvo agradecido de poderse curar con él, tardaron algunas horas en encontrar el camino de regreso y tuvieron algunas escaramuzas con los pequeños demonios restantes, pero lograron salir hacia donde se dirigían......El Bosque Oscuro..... 


	7. El Bosque Oscuro

Debo aclarar que todos los personajes son propiedad de Blizzard Entertainment y que solo hago uso de ellos para este escrito. Ya empezamos con el bosque oscuro, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado y que  
la lean durante todo el tiempo que le falta jejejeje  
  
Capitulo vii  
El Bosque Oscuro  
  
La claridad que el cielo plomizo brindaba a nuestros héroes al salir de la cueva, les causó más alegría que si hubieran salido en uno de los días soleados sobre los que Elly habló tanto, durante las últimas etapas de la cueva.  
  
El paisaje, era como su nombre indicaba obscuro, la lluvia acariciaba su piel y al mismo tiempo refrescaba no sólo su cuerpo, sino su espíritu también, sin embargo sabían que esta calma no iba a durar mucho, caminaron un rato siguiendo a veces el sendero y otras veces saliendo de él si escuchaban algún ruido que los alarmara.  
  
-Todo esto por un papel!!!-estalló de pronto Ragnar, cómo deseando que el famosos árbol del Inifuss que era el objetivo de toda esta búsqueda, apareciera mágicamente ante él. -Vamos, aún no encontramos ninguna oposición, supongo que eso hay que agradecerlo no?- -¡Preferiría mil veces estar en una batalla que dando vueltas como un imbécil siguiendo este sendero!- Elly frunció el seño y dijo en tono de fastidio -Ya no ha de faltar mucho sigamos caminando- Ragnar refunfuño todavía un rato antes de calmarse y seguir con el paso firme y decidido que ha caracterizado siempre a su raza.  
  
Finalmente y como si la plegaria de Ragnar hubiese sido escuchada, aparecieron ante ellos una "patrulla" no la pudieron nombrar de otra manera de arqueras y otras con alabardas, que en cuanto notaron su prescencia arremetieron contra ellos, Ragnar sonrío y corrio hacia sus recién encontrados oponentes mientras Elly tendía ya su arco para disparar sobre la mas cercana a Ragnar, la batalla fue corta, Ragnar logró esquivar las estocadfas lanzadas por la primera, que cayó a merced de un certero tiro de Elly desvió con su hacha la estocada de la segunda, para con su mano izquierda propinarle un golpe que la lanzó al suelo, haciendo crujir sus costillas, Elly estaba haciendose cargo de las arqueras, quienes para su desgracia no contaban ni con la puntería ni con la convicción de Elly, por lo cual fácilmente pudo deshacerse de ellas mientras Ragnar, le abría el cráneo en dos a la última de sus atacantes, luego regresó y tomando a una de las lanzas, mató a la que había dejado tendida en el suelo.  
  
-Debemos estar cerca- dijo Ragnar al tiempo de empuñaba de nuevo su hacha y miraba a Elly. -asi parece, esta patrulla, o al menos los adornos en su vestimente, son los mismos que las guardias de elite del monasterio usaban, lo que me hace pensar que nuestro objetivo esta cerca-  
  
Ragnar quiso interrogar mas a Elly sobre el monasterio, sin embargo pensó que ya habría tiempo para eso, ahora lo importante era encontrar el famoso árbol ese y regresar al campamento, ya pronto haría dos días en los cuales Ragnar no había comido, como era debido. La marcha prosiguió durante unas horas con solo un incidente en el cual un pequeño grupo de ratas o algo parecido a ellas los atacó sorpresivamente, causando daños solo en la retaguardia de Ragnar antes de ser despachados por este, quien tras lanzar unas cuantas maldiciones mientras arrancaba las espinas de las bestias de su trasero acabó por maldecir también a Elly, quien no pudo aguantarse la risa.  
  
Nuestros héroes llegaron finalmente a un claro en elcentro del cual se divisaba claramente, un árbol, el cual brillaba extrañamente en contraste con los troncos oscuros de este bosque, para un ojo avizado, el árbol en sí parecía latir, sin embargo, nuestros héroes estaban mas ocupados buscando cualquier señal de hostilidad en el cada vez mas cercano árbol. Súbitamente de alguna parte del bosque, casi como si hubiera aparecido frente a ellos surgió una bestia del tamaño de dos hombres, y a los pocos segundos, un sequito de criaturas semejantes, Ragnar reacciono justo a tiempo para evitar el zarpazo de la bestia, la cual a pesar de todo, convirtió en jirones la piel reforzada de la armadura de Ragnar, Elly retrocedió y comenzó a disparar hacia la bestia, sin embargo, luego de un par de disparos, comenzó a disparar sobre las bestias que venían detrás. Ragnar detuvo con el mango de hacha otro zarpazo haciendo que este saltara en astillas, y haciendo que Ragnar cayera al suelo, se levantó de un salto y empuñando su otra hacha la arrojo sobre monstruo causandole un daño visible, para después golpearlo a la manera que ya conocía derribando al monstruo de un golpe, luego saltando a horquillas sobre el saco el haca y la volvió a hundir en el pecho de la bestia quien con un manotazo se deshizo de Ragnar, mandándolo unos cuantos metros hacia un lado. Elly ya habia derribado a dos de las tres bestias, y comenzaba a apuntar contra la última, cuando una vez más la bestia apareció súbitamente frente a ella, la misma con la que estaba peleando Ragnar, sin embargo Elly no pudo esquivar el zarpazo y cayó herida justo aun lado de Ragnar quien todavía un poco aturdido por el golpe, no notó el daño inflingido a su amiga, Ragnar corrió hacia la bestia y una vez más derribandola con su fuerza y peso sacó de una manera salvaje el hacha del pecho de la bestia para luego caer con todo su peso sobre la cabeza de la misma, ésta ya no pudo mas que rugir en agonía y con un 'ultimo intento desesperado intentar golpear a Ragnar con su brazo, mientras la vida le era arranacada por el hacha de nuestro héroe, la última bestia quedó como sorprendida de esta última accióny corrió con frenesí hacia Ragnar quien de un solo golpe y poseído ya por la batalla desprendió la cabeza del monstruo quedando aplastado entre los cuerpos de sus opnentes.  
  
Para cuando Ragnar recobró el sentido, la peste de la batalla ya inundaba el ambiente, las moscas zumbaban cerca de su cara y un extraño y pesado ambiente cubría la atmósfera, Ragnar se zafó como pudo de los cuerpos y después de haberse puesto en pie, corrio hacia el cuerpo de Elly, el cual se hallaba peligrosamente tendido en el suelo, en una posición que sugería que tenía rotos o dislocados los brazos, tal fue la fuerza con la que se le golpeó, el rostro de Elly esta completamente ceniciento y la sangre manaba por las orejas, nariz y boca, Ragnar se acercó con un nudo en la garganta y con toda la delicadeza acomodó el cuerpo de su amiga en el suelo, después el se inclino sobre ella y colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Elly, después de unos segundos, que a Ragnar le parecieron horas, se oyó un débil latido y el suave y acompasado respirar de sus pulmones, Ragnar no pudo evitar pararse de un brinco lleno de júbilo y con las lágrimas en los ojos aunque su orgullo de guerrero le impidiera llorar y después de improvisar una hoguera con ramas secas cubrió a Elly lo mejor que pudo y se puso a montar guardia toda la noche en espera de algún ataque.  
  
La noche fue larga y penosa para nuestros héroes, Ragnar no pudo descansar ni un momento a pesar de que cada fibra de su cuerpo le pedía por una buena comida y una noche de descanso, además la pobre Elly no hacía mas que emitir ligeros quejidos lastimeros, en su inconciencia ella aún sentía el punzante dolor de las garras de la bestia abriendo la armadura y la piel como un cuchillo corta la mantequilla, Ragnar estudió al mismo tiempo el pergamino en el cual aparecian símbolos que ni aunque puso a prueba toda su astucia, pudo figurarse que decían. Las sombras danzaban alrededor y Ragnar tuvo la impresión de que una horda de enemigos rodeó el claro, sin embargo no se acercaban mas, y Ragnar se preguntó si la energía que este árbol emanaba, sería suficiente para mantenerlos a raya, hasta el amanecer. Ragnar buscó entre sus posesiones y las de Elly algo que le ayudara a salir de esta situación y a la luz de una hoguera que moría en la trémula luz del amanecer, encontró otro pergamino, sellado con una cinta azul, escrito en el lenguaje común, un hechizo:"La libertad para ir a casa, está en la calma del corazón". Ragnar repitió estas palabras y tras unos segundos una luz aparecio a unos 3 metros, una puerta de luz que los invitaba a entrar, Ragnar levantó con sumo cuidado a Elly, y cerrando los ojos y rogando por que esta fuera una buena idea cruzó el portal. 


End file.
